


【梅林咕哒】食髓知味 IF番外

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo





	【梅林咕哒】食髓知味 IF番外

夜已经很深了。  
白发的青年抓着一杯颜色好看的威士忌，懒懒地倚在吧台旁的栏杆上，带有笑意的浅紫色眼睛微微眯起，慢慢地环视了一圈底下的酒店的宴会大厅，最后将视线锁定到了躲在角落中那个微红着脸好像在对电话对面撒娇的橙发少女。  
——看上去很好吃的样子…  
他暧昧地舔舐了一圈自己的嘴唇，像是在想象她那份甜蜜心情的味道。  
“怎么了，梅林？又在物色你的猎物了？”  
褐肤的男人从门外走了进来，身上还带着淡淡的烟草与女人甜腻的香水味道。他顺手把西装的外套甩在了吧台边的椅子上，示意酒保像往常那样调一杯蓝色的鸡尾，抬起手向好友打了个招呼。  
“嗯…”青年略微地扬起了嘴角。看上去心情很是不错，“不过嘛、基本上已经有数了。”  
“今天倒是很快啊。”  
“哈哈哈哈、因为那孩子太可爱了，一见钟情了嘛…”  
“喔？这倒不是你平时会说的话啊。”所罗门翘起腿，轻轻地摇了摇手上的酒杯，冰块与杯壁碰撞发出了好听的叮当声，“这次打算怎么办？要【推一把】吗？”  
“这种事说不好啊？嘛、你也知道，我和你比起来，不那么讨女人喜欢啊…”  
这句话当然只是他的自嘲。  
不同于所罗门的浑身散发着男性荷尔蒙的俊朗外形，梅林的长相更倾向于“漂亮”多一点。白色的微卷的长发随意地扎在头上，底下还挑染成了十分骚包的彩虹色，偏向女性的凝脂色皮肤上找不出任何瑕疵，细细的眉毛下面是总是微微弯起满载笑意的浅紫色眼睛，给人一种轻飘飘又软呼呼的亲近感，总之无论在什么地方都不会是“不受女人欢迎”的类型。  
“哼…”  
早已习惯了好友这样发言的男人也懒得搭理他，他从盒子中抽出了一根雪茄，熟练地剪开了切口，横在点燃的火机边缘预热了一圈之后点燃了前段，开始吞云吐雾起来。  
所罗门抽烟的姿势很是好看，漂亮又修长的手指掐好地夹在雪茄的三分之一处，半眯着眼睛轻轻地吸上几口，连敲落烟灰的时机都把握地非常完美，从容不迫地敲打在烟缸内，极具有成熟男人特有的风度与魅力。  
“真是的、怎么在这种地方突然吸烟了…”  
梅林并不喜欢这种味道，他浮夸地捏住鼻子，满口抱怨地走到了外面去，远远地看着几个穿着暴露的女人聚集在所罗门的身边，巨大的胸脯都快要蹭到他的脸上。  
“不愧是千人斩，艺高人胆大。”  
他无奈地耸了耸肩，靠在另一边的栏杆上，继续居高临下地审视着自己今晚的猎物。  
梅林并不能算是人类。  
具体来说，他是一个梦魇和人类的混血。虽然外形看上去与人类无异，但内心却是并不属于人类。  
就像吸血鬼的主食是人类的血液，梦魇也必须依靠人类的精神才能生存下去，而在他们复杂的各类感情之中，最为美味还是属于少女的，甜美的粉红色梦境。  
并且，属于魅魔近亲的一种的梦魇，自然也可以在和人类的交合中取得快感与饱足，因此与少女发生体液交换便是他进食的最佳选择。  
不过，自身并不存在“感情”的梅林，一般并不愿意发展长时间的性伴侣——一直在看着人类的他深刻的明白，有些人即使嘴上说着无所谓，但身体契合得久了，心也一定会跟着去的。  
他无法回应这样的感情——因为说到底，他的灵魂不过是一张倒印着别人模样的白纸，虽然能显现出外表的模样，但更深层的东西，是怎么都得不来的。  
For one night，一夜美梦，各取所需。  
这是青年一向的宗旨。  
——嘛，这么说起来，我和那千人斩交好也不是没理由的啊…  
他在心里默默腹诽道。

“所以说…”  
橙发的少女晕晕乎乎地举起手上酒杯，摇摇晃晃地拿在手上晃了几下，一副喝得烂醉的模样，“罗曼、他今天又不接我电话、真是的…都说过、绝对不可以偷吃了…呜…”  
藤丸立香现在的心情是极度的糟糕。  
本来是恋人难得的生日和与他一年的交往纪念日，但偏偏在这天她要来这里参加什么新社长的欢迎会，地方还莫名改了蛋糕的收件地址，现在连电话都不接了，联想到之前他和他们医院新来的采购部长示巴小姐的绯闻，她是在很难不去多想。  
心情越来越烦躁的她无意间注意到走廊尽头的吧台，便想抱着总之先消磨点时间的想法走了过去，没想到就这样被这个奇怪的白发青年给缠上了。  
“这种事情，还是不要去多想比较好哦…”  
梅林一手扶住脑袋，微笑着又递给了她一杯酒，“来，喝掉这个，把这些不愉快的事情忘掉吧。”  
“嗯…”  
立香从他手上接过酒杯，金色的眸子有些恍惚，她打了个酒嗝，一失手差点把杯子整个打翻——不过青年及时稳稳地扶住她的手腕，并顺势将里面盛满冰块的粉色的酒水一并灌入了她半张的嘴里。  
——这酒…呜…好甜  
——而且…  
大脑中似乎有什么被人窥视到了，胸口又痛又闷，她下意识地站起身想走到外面透透气，却被在这一瞬间被后面青年拽进了怀里。  
“罗曼…？”  
她下意识叫出了恋人的名字。  
听到少女口中叫着其他男人的名字，梅林的表情略微暗了一下，但很快就恢复了平时的游刃有余的微笑表情——现在所发生的一切都还在他的掌控之中。  
“…没事了，都没事的…”  
从人类感情的空洞处乘虚而入，这是作为梦魇的青年最惯用的手段。  
他用魔术的手段引导立香来到这条走廊，并且注意到坐在吧台边的自己，然后利用话术来催生她心中的恶意与空虚，紧接着再对她施以慰藉乘虚而入，最后完全失去对自己的戒心。  
“…嗯、好热…”  
他给她灌下的酒水中有混有足量的催情剂，再他身上本来就散发着的梦魇独有的魅惑气息，让她沉迷于情欲主动朝自己献身简直是轻而易举。  
“嗯嗯…很快就会凉快下来了哦…”  
他低下头，舔舐起立香半开着的嘴唇，将自己的舌头慢慢伸入她的口腔之中，逗弄起她还留有调酒苦涩味道的舌尖。  
——就像想象中一样的美味啊…  
但立香就没有这样好受了，梦魇的体液不仅有媚药的功效，还会有致幻催眠的效果，她条件反射地吞下了几口对方送进来的唾液，只觉得口内鼻尖一阵浓郁的花香，很快脑内便一阵眩晕，什么都不记得了。  
青年在她的嘴里逗留了一会便满足地退了出来，两人的唇舌之间因为唾液的交融而拉出了一条长长的丝线，在酒吧暗色的光源下闪烁着淫靡的银光。  
梅林舔了舔嘴唇，将两人的唾液一点点地吸入口中全部吞了下去。  
“祝你有一个好梦。”  
他的声音温柔又敦厚，如同恋人之间的话语一般。

——啊、这里…  
立香睁开眼睛的时候发现自己身处在一个开满鲜花的世界。  
巨大的花田间一直延伸至遥远的地平线，头顶上没有太阳也没有月亮，只有一片不知是朝阳还是落日的金黄色，好像时间就这样停止了一般。  
不过现在的她，已经没有空暇来欣赏这样的美景了——不如说，仅仅视觉上只有匆匆的一瞥，身体其他所有的感官在下一刻都全部集中在了一处。剧烈的快感从双腿间直直地冲上头顶，像是烟花一样在早已一片空白的脑内爆炸开来。  
“嗯？醒了吗？”  
白发的青年从她的腿间抬起头，唇间隐约几丝透明的粘液，底下的小穴在立香失去意识的这段时间更是被他玩弄得一塌糊涂，一团一团的淫水源源不断地从被舔到翻出粉红色媚肉的穴口流出来，滴到地下还盛开着的鲜花上面，两朵湿淋淋的粉色“鲜花”交相辉映，显得格外的淫乱色情。  
“亲吻什么的果然是唤醒公主的王道啊…嗯、不过亲上面的嘴感觉太老套了…我也不是王子殿下什么的…像这样亲下面的嘴的话、也很舒服吧？”  
“诶…啊、等…”  
少女被梅林过于糟糕的发言下了一大跳，本能地红着脸伸手想要去遮住自己暴露在他面前的裸露的下体，却在触碰到之前的一瞬间被青年地摁住了前面的花核，极具有技巧的揉捏了起来。  
“呜…怎么…突然…”  
悬在半空中的手臂不知不觉地就瘫软了下来，梅林顺势扣住她的掌心，将她用力地压回在地面上，自额头开始轻轻地亲吻着她的面颊，最后停留在她的嘴唇上，温柔地舔入了她的口腔之中。  
——呜…好香…  
——但是、好舒服…  
梦魇特有的花香气息再一次唤醒了她本来就被灌满药物身体中的淫欲，连青年将手指送入她得穴内时都没有过多的挣扎，甚至微微抬起了腰，如同在欢迎他的进犯一般。  
“立香的里面…真是、超美味、怎么都吃不腻啊…”  
“啊啊…呃…”  
梅林的技巧相当的纯熟，在随意掏弄几下之后，便轻而易举地找了她最有感觉的花心位置，亮晶晶的爱液顺着他的手指不断朝外面流出来，将他的手掌粘得亮晶晶的一片。  
“啊啊、真浪费…还是快点结束吧…”  
梅林看着少女腿间不断流出来的淫水，故作惋惜地摇了摇头，他扶住立香的不停在颤抖的腰腹部，用力地加快了手指抽插的速度，一边坏心眼地扣弄着她极度敏感的宫口，一边还将拇指伸到前面去，玩弄起她花瓣间红肿的小阴蒂，轻而易举地就把她推上了快感的顶峰。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊…太…太…呃，要…”  
过于强烈的快感让立香的眼中生理性的泪不停地噼里啪啦地往外流着，口水也不知不觉地流满了下巴，一直被晾在一边的乳尖就像要把乳罩撑破一样高高地挺起，拼命地想要引起前面青年的注意力。  
“嗯嗯、这里，真的挺得很厉害了呢…真是可爱呢…”  
梅林笑眯眯地把她从地面上抱起坐在自己的身上，熟练地解开她衬衫的扣子，让她白嫩的乳房从里面蹦出来，低下头含进嘴里舔舐了起来。  
“啊…呃…”  
明明是没有任何快感神经的乳头，但被青年的口腔一吞进去，就变得极度的敏感，刚才才高潮了一次的小穴也被带得重新饥渴起来，拼命收缩着往外吐着淫液，无意识地在他的大腿上磨蹭着，祈求着更大的东西侵犯进来，将深处空虚的子宫满满地灌满。  
“嗯…很美味呢、立香的小乳头…”  
梅林一边把乳头含进嘴里玩弄，一边还含含糊糊地说着如果能就这样吸出乳汁就好了，还时不时地用勃起的性器时不时地蹭向她湿润的外阴，逼迫她开口说出自己想听的话。  
“…呜、请…请进来、让…让我怀孕…这样就可以给、让…让…”  
说到这里，立香的表情突然变得有些疑惑，她呆呆地回过头看了一眼梅林的脸，思维混乱成了一团。  
——他、是谁…？  
——我是不是、忘掉…  
但几乎是下一秒，青年就打断了她的思考，他抬起头，凑近她的耳边轻声说道，富有磁性的声音在她的意识外不断徘徊着，紧接着充满了她整个大脑。  
“…我叫梅林，是你…嗯、怎么说呢，这场美梦的男主角哦？”

“梅…梅林…啊…”  
立香斜靠在梅林有力的胸腹之上，一条腿被高高地被他紧紧地抓在手中，双腿大开地接受他从后至前的侵犯。  
肉体碰撞与体液交合的声音不断在她的耳边回响着，子宫口被撞得又酸又痛，但只要肉棒一碰上去，又会立刻饥渴地吮吸起来，像是要把龟头整个给吃进去一样。  
“哈哈哈，立香真是的，不管是上面的小嘴还是下面的小嘴都这么喜欢我呢…啊、机会难得…”  
青年一边说着，一边将陷在她体内的肉棒更深入了一点，“机会难得，嗯…在这种时候，叫我大哥哥，试试看？”  
“嗯…啊…”  
剧烈的快感让她的大脑一时间停滞了思考，梅林还坏心眼地在这个时候停止了动作，像一只大型宠物一样将脸贴近她的脸撒娇似地磨蹭着，“来叫叫看嘛…如果立香不叫的话，我就不动了哦？”  
“…呜…”  
好不容易地得到满足的立香又一次从天堂落了下来，她不自觉地摇动起了臀部吞吐起梅林的肉棒，但不仅怎么都撞不到想要的位置，还在几次之后被对方紧紧抓住腰部用力打了几次屁股。  
“…啊、好痛！我…呜、梅林…梅林大哥哥、好痛…好痛啊！”  
突如其来的痛感让下意识地顺他的话哭着喊了出来，本以为这样就可以从这样的地狱中逃脱出来，但下一秒的她却是更凄厉的尖叫声。  
“…那里、那里不行、在插进去的时掐…呜、那里的话啊啊啊呜…！！”  
“…嗯？这个可是给你的奖励哦，应该很舒服的吧…啊…”  
正将手放在两人结合处前面的阴蒂上弹弄着的梅林轻笑了一声，将自己的肉棒快速地抽了出来，感受着她穴内朝外喷出的温暖液体恰好地打在自己的手掌上，连他还没来得及脱下的衬衫的袖子都被淋湿了一大片。  
“嗯嗯…看来立香真的很舒服呢，真是太好了…”  
“大哥哥这边也被你夹得超级舒服哦？”  
“等等、现在才刚刚…嗯…！”  
没有给立香任何的等待时间，青年将她翻了一个身，将她以仰躺的姿势摁在了花丛之上，从前方抬起了她的臀部，再一次狠狠地操弄了进去。  
“说起来…嗯、现在，你还记得你是在梦里吗？”  
——啊…  
在发现自己想说想做什么的时候，连梅林自己都有些惊讶。他伸出手，温和地抚摸着身下少女漫脸通红的脸颊，内心中似乎产生一种微妙的情感。  
是的，陌生但又炙热的，足以让他称之为情感的东西。  
眼前的少女说到底也并不属于自己，到第二天天亮的那一刻，她便会什么都忘记，回到她所心爱的那一个男人身边。  
眼前的一切不过都是虚幻的梦境而已。  
这样的事情明明已经经历无数次，明明只是对他而言不能更普通的捕猎与进食罢了。  
但他只要预感到不久之后的分离，他便感到心中一片苦闷。  
深知人类习性的他，明白这是一种名为“妒忌”的东西。  
——被捕猎的人，到底是谁呢？  
青年第一次感到自己作为人类那一半的血液开始流动了起来。

“…嗯、是啊…这是在梦里啊…”  
梅林深深地吐了一口气，言语中有些动摇，像是在自言自语般。  
“那你知道，梦魇的习性的吗？”  
“男性梦魇的话，除了能在这样的梦中进食——”  
他的手指从她的脸颊上慢慢滑下，经过她柔软的嘴唇，布满吻痕的锁骨，挺立的乳房，最后停在了她的微凸的小腹，子宫的上方，轻轻地按压了下去，像是在感受着被她包裹着的自己的形状。  
“…给大哥哥，生个宝宝什么的、一直…一直地在一起怎么样？”

“哈…哈…梅、…诶？”  
立香呆呆地看了看四周，发现自己现在正趴在昨晚那个宴会的吧台上。  
窗外的天已经蒙蒙亮了，酒吧也早已过了打烊了时间，不过还有一个酒保在店内收拾。他礼貌地告诉她她的消费已经被昨晚和她一起的男人付过了，如果有什么不舒服的话还可以在这里休息一会。  
她感谢地朝对方点了点头，从吧台退到了旁边的座椅上。大概是因为一夜宿醉的原因，头和身体都痛到不行，她只能勉强选了个舒适的姿势，翻开还剩了一点的电手机，开始逐一回复昨夜熟人因为担心留下的短讯。  
“啊…马修、嗯…清姬也留了、留了好多…超可怕…”  
她一直往下翻动着屏幕，意料之中地发现到了恋人的回电和短讯，因为自己一直没有回信的原因对面似乎混乱成了一团，看中间的内容还跑去报了警——不过似乎因为证据不足的原因没有立上案。  
“…哈哈哈哈，真是的，这孩子真是超可爱呢…罗…”  
“罗…梅…？”  
立香咬住手指，露出了疑惑的表情，在提起恋人名字的时候，她莫名产生了一种奇怪的违和感。  
——我的男友、是叫梅林吧…  
——好像、忘掉了什么…  
——啊、好香…  
明明是在封闭的酒吧内，她在恍惚间却闻到了一股甜腻的花香气息。

“梅林，说起来…”  
所罗门从一堆文件中抬起头，突兀地朝旁边一直在他办公室里东看看西晃晃打发时间的好友，“最近怎么都没见你怎么找女人了？”  
“哈哈哈…嘛…”  
白发地青年侧过脸，露出了一个带有神秘的意味的笑容。  
“…所罗门，你说…如果一个一直吃着粗茶淡饭的人，有一天却吃到了料理绝伦的美食，他会怎么样呢？”  
“…啊，嗯、会【食髓知味】，并且对其他的东西都不敢兴趣吧？”  
“是呢，不愧是你呢…”  
“对了。”  
办公桌后的男人从抽屉中抽出来一叠文件，稳稳地扔到了好友的手上，“这个女人，是我异母弟弟的女朋友，本来也在我们会社上班，但是现在已经失踪一星期了，你有时间帮忙注意下吧，找人认人什么的，算是你的长项了吧？”  
“嗯，我知道了。”  
梅林抚摸着首页上橙发少女表情有些呆滞的工作照，点头答应了下来，拿着文件转身就要离开所罗门的工作室——但他旋即似乎又想起来了什么，停下脚步突兀地回头朝好友笑道。  
“…对了，关于刚在那个美食的话题…”  
“我的话，大概还会想尽办法将那种美食保存下来…”  
“然后藏在一个只有我知道的地方，每天都去尝一口吧…”  
“谁让我，【食髓知味】了呢。”

END


End file.
